


Święcić (Pamiętaj, Aby)

by Filigranka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Obowiązkowe wycieczki po skansenie Zamku Świętej Trójcy odbywały się w każdą środę i niedzielę.
Relationships: Pankracy (Nie-boska komedia)/Hrabia Henryk (Nie-boska komedia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Święcić (Pamiętaj, Aby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



Komisyjnie przeprowadzane wycieczki po skansenie Zamku Świętej Trójcy odbywały się w niedzielę i środy. Znaczy, dawne „niedziele” i „środy”, obecnie tydzień miał dni osiem, a odpowiedniki tamtych zostały nazwane „ostatnikami” i „połownikiem”. Henryk uparcie trzymał się dawnego kalendarza, do czego wycieczki dostosowywały się w przypadku niedziel, zapewne żeby pokazać pańską bezczynność. Środy były raczej przechodnie, zależne od humoru tego, który akurat układał kalendarz całej imprezy. Czasem wszystkie planowano według kalendarza Henrykowego, czasem według tego Nowego Człowieka (Pankracego, podkreślał Henryk, i cieszył się z nagłego spłoszenia czy ostentacyjnego oburzenia przewodnika, ba, czasem nawet co bardziej ideologicznych członków samej wycieczki).

Henryk, a owszem, zwrócił uwagę na bezsens całej tej pozornej zamiany kalendarza – twardego ustalenia miesięcy na 28 dni, z kilkoma dodatkowymi, świątecznymi, na końcu, ośmiu dni tygodnia, poprawek w nazwach. Nazwy nijak nie miały związku ze szlachtą, religiją czy ideologijami. W niedzielę po prostu nie pracowano, poniedziałek wypadał po niedzieli, wtorek był dniem następnym… „To jest, wedle mowy przodków naszych i literatury pięknej, wtórym”, przypomniał Henryk Pankracemu, który, rzecz jasna, natychmiast sarknął, co myśli o Henrykowych przodkach i pańskiej literaturze, a w ogóle świetnie wie, co to „wtóry”, lud pracujący wsi w swojej mowie nadal bowiem tych „słówek przodków jaśnie pana” chętnie używa, co jest zresztą dowodem, że lud bliski jest idealnemu stanowi naturalnego, z którego się jaśniepaństwo przemocą odłączyło i wytworzyło różnorakie rytuały, systema i wszelkie sztuczne stosunki, takie jak, na przykład, małżeństwo „które wszak także jaśnie tradycyjnemu panu i jego małżonce specjalnie szczęścia nie przyniosło”.

— To w końcu Nowy Człowiek czy powrót do idealnego, naturalnego Starego Człowieka? Bo się już trochę gubię. Być może to przez przywiązanie do sztucznych systemów — odparł wówczas Henryk.

Pankracy prychnął, że owszem, staroświeckość bardzo ogranicza hrabiowskie myślenie, bo przecież Nowy Człowiek może być powrotem i ulepszeniem. Czasy się zmieniły. Ad fontes sięgnąć, wyzbyć się sztuczności, a potem to, co odkryjemy, udoskonalić, aż ten pański pośmiertny raj, którym mamiono tłumy, stworzymy, damy tym tłumom na Ziemi.

— A i przecież lew już z jagnięciem przy jednym stole zasiada — dodał, wskazując na siebie i Henryka, niedbale, jedną ręką, w drugiej trzymając puchar z winem, srebrny, z wyrytym herbem i świętym Jerzy pokonującym smoka, pamiątkę rodową; Henryk nigdy nie uchybiłby gościowi, nawet średnio proszonemu, podając mu nędzne naczynia. — Zbliżamy się do książkowego ideału.

Henryk, ku swojemu zdumieniu, już całkiem łatwo powstrzymał się od syknięcia „to nie jest byle książka!”, całkiem łatwo przyszedł mu też wymuszony – albo już nie – uśmiech.

Zanim, oczywiście, Pankracy odłożył kielich i oznajmił, że skoro już razem spożywali posiłek, a to, jak wiadomo, jest w tej książce me-ta-fo-rą dla wielu ciekawszych rzeczy, to może przejść dalej w tym pokojowym współżyciu. Wyzbyć się sztuczności, która miłość dzieli wedle kroju szaty… oraz tego, co pod spodem.

Pankracego rankiem już nie było. Jak zwykle. Na Henryka czekał za to ksiądz, również jak zwykle. Przejęty i zastrachany, gotów upewniać Henryka, że żadnej wielkiej obrazy Boga ani ludzi nie było, grzechy jego drobne, jeśli w ogóle jakieś, _ego te absolvo_ natychmiast i z przydziału, niczym chleb czy buty.

Henryk zastanawiał się czasem, czy skoro to jedno Pankracy nie tylko rozumiał, ale i współodczuwał na tyle, by przyzwalać, to czy i komu – Leonardowi? – Przewodnik Ludu (najnowszy tytuł) się zwierza i prosi przebaczenia.

Leonard by pasował, taki pełen wiary, taki niezachwiany. Za to w biednym ojcu Franciszku nic nie było z męczennika, może poza ładną twarzą, łagodnym podbródkiem, jasnymi włosami i oczyma, które tak dobrze wyglądałyby na obrazach tortur i agonii. Tylko na obrazach byłby na tej twarzy upojny, święty spokój i… też święta, czysta rozkosz, a twarz ojca Franciszka zniewalał strach. Najróżniejsze drobne poruszenia, ciągłe drżenie powiek, podskoki warg, przygryzanie policzków, oczy, nieustannie rozglądające się wokół, jak u zwierzyny na polowaniu, baczącej ogara… Nie, nie, nic w ojcu Franciszku, bernardynie, nie było z męczennika.

Ale też męczenników Pankracy chętnie uszczęśliwiał, posyłając do nieba, nie do zamku i „ostatniego hrabiego”, oszczędzonych jako skansen i dla przykładu, żeby ludzie pamiętali – jakby przez te krótkie, nowe miesiące mieli zapomnieć! – od czego ich nowy ład wyzwolił. Znaczy, oni sami siebie z pańskich okowów wyzwolili, by się (własnymi rękami, sami siebie, samodzielnie, po stokroć i na pewno) stworzyć na nowo. Henryk znał już wykłady przewodników na pamięć – może też część z nich, rozmawiając z Pankracym, mimowolnie napisał – i czasem im suflował.

Niektórzy nawet wyczuwali ironię w jego głosie.

Wycieczki odbywały się w środy i niedziele. Właziły Henrykowi nawet do kaplicy, żeby obserwować „przeszłe rytuały” – ale przynajmniej, mimo donośnego głosu przewodników i zachęt do zadawania pytań, odwiedzający byli zwykle cicho i raczej w nabożnym lęku spoglądali na ołtarz. Niektórzy żegnali się ukradkiem. Henrykowi przez zaufanych donoszono, że pewne rewolucyjne frakcje nie były z tego zadowolone, twierdziły, że ludzie się w zabobonie utwierdzają, zamiast od niego odchodzić, słowem, lepiej, aby na razie z odwiedzania kaplicy zrezygnować, a już zwłaszcza w święta. Ze świętami już i tak jest przecież tyle kłopotu. Hrabia te głosy ukradkowo, słowem szepniętym tu, rodowym drobiazgiem danym tam, bardzo wspierał.

Nawet nie dlatego, że zamierzał podsycać różnice czy wywoływać bunty, skądże. Po prostu gadanie przewodnika w kaplicy, zwłaszcza w obecności Eucharystii — Pana i Boga Naszego, który to sprawiał, że w tym jednym bladym płatku, podobno robionym już tylko dla Henryka, zawierał się cały świat i jeszcze On, Najświętszy — niemożebnie Henryka irytowało.

Z kolei w piątki do Hrabiego przychodził ojciec Franciszek z oficjalnym, zatwierdzonym przez Pankracego „słowem Bożym” i cotygodniową rytualną, odklepaną spowiedzią.

— Aż dziw, że mi nie wpuszczasz tych wycieczek do konfesjonału. Przypomnieliby sobie kolejny zabobon… — Henryk siedział na otomanie, bawił się przetartym lamparcim futrem, rzekomo zdobytym pod Wiedniem, a zapewne kupionym od Tatarów czy Ukraińców. — A przecież ojciec Franciszek i tak z pewnością wszystko, co mówię, wiernie ci powtarza. Skoro tajemnicy nie ma, to równie dobrze mogę grzechy wyznawać jak na głównym targu. A wy się przecież z kajdan konwenansu wyzwoliliście, więc chyba nic niebożątek nie zgorszy…

Pankracy, stojący przy kominku – wiecznie mu było zimno i to nieco intrygowało Henryka, zwłaszcza gdy Pankracy **po** się zapominał i nieomalże wtulał w niego, próbując się ogrzać — spochmurniał. Podszedł do Hrabiego długimi, szybkimi krokami – Henryk próbował ignorować płynny ruch jego bioder — chwycił za brodę, uniósł, spojrzał w oczy. Jeśli oczekiwał, że coś z nich wyczyta, to się zawiódł, Hrabia spojrzenie wytrzymał, nie pozwolił ani drgnąć twarzy.

— Chcesz mi zrujnować reputację. Knujesz spiski — oznajmił Pankracy, całkiem łagodnie. — Jak zawsze pierwszy do śmierci, tak? Bo przecież wiesz, że jeśli mnie zabraknie, to cały ten zamek i pańskie pola zaorzą, zasieją albo solą zasypią, a jaśnie pana i te wierne pańskie sługi natychmiast zabiją. Może po i kaźni. Męczeństwo jak z obrazka. — Przejechał Henrykowi palcem po górnej wardze, potem po wąsach, podkręcił jednego. Henryk ani drgnął. — Tylko moje słowo i moja pozycja chroni wasze głowy. A czy nie jest aby obowiązkiem jaśnie pana dbać o swoich poddanych, tę garstkę, co jaśnie panu została?

— Nie taka znowu garstka! — Hrabia uniósł się iście książęcym honorem, bo co mu tu byle chwilowy zwycięzca będzie obrażał jego ludzi, do tego tych najwierniejszych, o tyle lepszych od wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców ziemi, z Henrykiem włącznie.

Unoszenie się honorem było oczywiście błędem. Pankracy natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację, wsunął dwa palce w jego usta. Nie zrobił nic więcej, tylko czekał, gładząc wolnymi palcami to policzki, to wąsy Henryka, aż w końcu Hrabia — niech będzie mu wybaczone, że pomyślał z ulgą o tym porannym, przydziałowym, pewnym rozgrzeszeniu — czując się… sprowokowany, wyzwany niemal, przejechał mu po nich językiem. Zamknął usta. Zaczął lizać i ssać, i sam zaczął poruszać wargami, potem głową, rytmicznie, przód, tył, przód, tył, dopóki Pankracy, teraz uśmiechnięty – o, on to umiał się uśmiechać pobłażliwie i groźnie zarazem! zdało się, że z każdym śledztwem, każdą rozprawą lepiej – nie zaczął sam wysuwać i wsuwać palców, dopóki nie chwycił drugą ręką Henryka za włosy, nie przewrócił na otomanę, nie wsunął kolana między jego nogi, rytmicznie poruszając – och, tym razem już biodrami.

— Tracę przez ciebie spokój — syknął Pankracy. — Tracę przez ciebie – nawet jeden żywy hrabia budzi wśród niektórych wstręt, wstrzymać ich wcale niełatwo… Zwłaszcza gdy może i rację… A ja nie mam zabobonów, żeby umysł – myśl – spętać, uładzić, ukoić, otumanić…

— Tyle sobie kpisz — wydyszał Henryk, walczący właśnie ze spodniami; sznur się mu nieco zaplątał — a nic jednak naszych świętości nie rozumiesz – to jest jasność – i droga – ty myślisz, że skoro jednego mnie i ojca Franciszka masz w ręku, to jakbyś samą tradycję, cnotę i Boga…

— O, co do cnoty — Pankracy przerwał mu, przybliżył twarz, ich wargi dzielił ledwie oddech, ledwie wymawiane szeptem sylaby — to mniemam, iż żaden z nas pretensji mieć nie może.

Pocałunek był długi, dość długi, by Hrabia, klnąc w duchu grzechy przodków, przez które teraz, w tych upadłych czasach, jego dusza tak łatwo ulegała, nareszcie uwolnił się od spodni.

O poranku, jak zwykle, nie było ani śladu Pankracego. Drwa w kominku wygasły i w reprezentacyjnej części zamku było lodowato – służba bała się Pankracego, za co jej Hrabia ani trochę nie winił. Ojciec Franciszek, trzęsący się już w sieni, mógł więc tym razem twierdzić, że to z zimna, jak Henryk mógł twierdzić, że to wszystko, to między nim a Pankracym, tylko z przymusu.


End file.
